


Let Us Cross Paths Again

by Unfairfairy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, From teenagers to young adults, There is going to be some bantering, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfairfairy/pseuds/Unfairfairy
Summary: Laura visits the other coffee shop on campus after her cookie supply got cut off by Perry and bumps into a ghost from the past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned after a long break. Here is something I randomly thought of. English isn't my first language, so excuse me for the mistakes.

Laura was wrapped in at least four layers of clothes when she stepped out the door, ready to go across campus to get her cookie and hot chocolate fix. Perry had already cut her off, claiming that she had eaten too many cookies. 

"You can't eat too many cookies, it's impossible!" that had been her most occupying though during her walk. She had never been to the other place on campus, simply because the coffee shop run by Lafontaine and Perry was right next to her dorm and had the best cookies and hot chocolate she had ever tasted.

She had heard that the other coffee shop had a more modern, hipster vibe opposed to the cosy and homey place run by the gingers. "They better have cookies or I'm going to lose it."  she muttered. Laura had been under a lot stress due to midterms and had been scarfing down cookies twice as fast than usual.

It was about a 15 minute walk to the shop, that was located next to the arts building. It was called The Black Cat and it honestly sounded more like a strip club than a coffee shop, but Laura had never voiced that thought around other people. It looked more cool than inviting, but she stepped in welcoming the warm air.

The inside of the shop was all cool tones and modern furniture, completed with a slick black counter. There were some obvious art students lounging around, immersed in conversations probably about Van Gogh or something even more pretentious. 

Laura silently giggled at her own thoughts, getting in line. She took out her phone and started scrolling through tumblr, reading some crazy buffy fan theory.

Suddenly she was greeted by a smooth, deep but definitely familiar voice. Laura lifted her head in confusion and her eyes were met by the darkest and most seductive eyes she had yet come across. 

"Carmilla?" she stuttered, still dumbfounded by seeing the girl that had made her high school a living hell. Okay, that was an exaggeration, but Carmilla Karnstein was the most rude, obnoxious and downright evil person she had met.

"The one and only, what's your poison cupcake?" The infuriating smirk was there smug as ever, challenging her.

"An explanation? How did you even get into this college? All you did in high school was insult me and other students, read books and make out with girls" Laura blushed at the last part. She had seen Carmilla at it a few times and even gotten caught watching. The girl always said something inappropriate among the lines of "Enjoying the show?" that made her blush and walk away embarrassed

"Well cutie, I had a reputation to up hold but I still got straight A's. The method I used was called studying. Being smart doesn't require caring."

"Whatever, you probably cheated. Can you just give me a hot chocolate and five of those cookies so we can end this interaction?" Laura was fuming, remembering just how worked up this girl could get her in seconds.

"Coming right up, sweet heart." Carmilla turned around, still smirking and walked away from the counter.

Laura almost slipped when she saw that leather clad ass again. If she was being perfectly honest she always had kind of a thing for Carmilla, even though the girl was absolutely infuriating and had values that opposed everything she stood for. Who could resist that jawline, the perfect porcelain skin and 24/7 seduction eyes? Laura had always told herself it was only physical, but she couldn't ignore the small jumps her heart made when she heard Carmilla talk passionately about literature in class.

She was snatched from her thoughts when she heard a velvety voice "Enjoying the view back there?" she turned scarlet, turning her gaze away and taking out her phone, drilling holes into the screen with her eyes. 

"That would be 8 dollars." Laura took out her money, avoiding all eye contact with the gorgeous woman in front of her. She placed the money on to the counter and she grabbed her items, making beeline for the door when she heard that voice once again "Great catching up with you creampuff!" She turned around and was faced with an actual, genuine smile from the girl. "You too, Carmilla."  she quickly replied with a hint of smile, while going out the door,

"What was that? I'm pretty sure she has never smiled at me like that." Laura was sipping her hot chocolate, contemplating if she should visit the coffee shop some other time and unlock the mystery that Carmilla is. She shook out the thought, walking and planning her paper that was due in a couple of days. 

She had walked quickly to her dorm and was now planting her things on the desk. She was about to throw the takeaway mug in the thrash when she saw something written on it.

"I hope I see you around. -Carmilla" Laura furrowed her brow. Why would the girl who seemed to despise her for the last 4 years want to see her more often? Maybe she wants someone to insult? Laura threw the cup in the thrash, thinking about if she should indeed go see the girl.


	2. Crossed paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura goes to the coffee shop to see what's Carmilla's deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, English isn't my first language so filling chapters up with Laura pining in her room isn't really my strong suite if I have to make it interesting.

Laura had been building up courage during her studies to go talk to Carmilla and was finally ready, standing outside the coffee shop just before closing time, hoping the girl would be there.

"You can do this Hollis, it's nothing. You're only going to go talk to the girl you swooned over for 4 years while simultaneously hating her guts." She groaned at her bad pep talk and took a deep breath, stepping into the shop.

"I was starting to wonder when you're done talking to air." There it was again, the voice that could make a phone sex operator jealous. Carmilla was leaning against the counter, looking as divine as ever.

"I wasn't talking to the air, I was on the phone." The excuse was nowhere close believable, but Laura was glad the girl let it slide. "So, you wanted to see me? Do you want to talk about something or just insult me and call me nicknames, you know like in high school?" Carmilla just chuckled and walked around the counter, facing Laura. 

"Can't a girl just catch up with someone without being reminded by her old mistakes?" she was getting in Laura's space now, staring with those intense dark eyes.

"I wouldn't call something you did for 4 years a mistake, when you obviously everything you ever said to me was meant to insult or challenge me." Laura scoffed, turning her gaze away briefly but turned back and returned the stare with a challenge.

Carmilla didn't seem fazed and just continued to smirk at her, which in turn made Laura even more annoyed. "God, you're exactly the same! Everything is just a game to you, an opportunity to make someone feel like shit!" The smirk dropped and was replaced with a cold stare and a snarl.

"Well it's not my problem you're such a prissy princess that can't handle a joke. Jesus, what the fuck did I ever see in you!" Carmilla turned pale and averted her eyes immediately. Laura's mouth was just hanging open, trying to form words but failing. 

"I-I have to go." Carmilla just let out quietly and walked past her out out of the door. 

"Wait, did she like me back? But why would she insult me so much and basically make me seem like her nemesis?" Laura was so full of questions that she wanted answers to, so she followed the girl into the night. 

"Carmilla, wait!" She just saw her speed up in the distance and Laura started to jog so she could catch up to her. "Please, just stop!" Carmilla turned around with the most vulnerable expression Laura had ever seen on the girls face. "What do you want, Laura?"  _Laura_ , she had never heard her name come off Carmilla's lips and it had definitely never sounded better.

"I was pretty convinced you didn't even know my name. Okay, whoa Hollis not the point. So, what did you mean by that whole seeing something in me. Is it what I think or does that just mean that you saw something extra annoying in me which sounds a lot more sensible if you ask me." 

"I had a pathetic crush on you. Can we end this mortifying conversation now and never see each other again?" Carmilla grumbled out the last part and was drilling holes into the ground with her eyes.

"You, Carmilla Karnstein, the girl who seemed to hate every single thing about me had a crush on me?" Laura couldn't believe it. It just sounded like one of Carmilla's stupid pranks.

"Yes, now can you leave this thing alone?" Carmilla was turning around, but was stopped by a hand on her forearm.

"Well, if we are admitting our high school crushes I can reveal I had a thing for you. I blame the leather pants." Carmilla just stared at Laura with wide eyes for a second, but composed herself and went back to her seduction eyes, paired up with the smirk.

"Leather pants, huh? The've always been a favorite among the ladies." Laura almost melted when Carmilla winked at her, remembering just how big her crush is. "Is? You can't possibly still like her!" The inner monolog was interrupted by the amused look Carmilla was giving her.

"Something on your mind, cutie? Care to share with the class?" 

"No, there is absolutely nothing on my mind!" 

"Sure, sweet heart. So can we never talk about this again and just avoid each other?"

"Yes, if you answer this question. Why did you have a crush on me?

Now it was Carmilla's turn to blush "I just admired your passion even though it was irritating 90% of the time. I've also seen you in a tank top and shorts." '

"You basically just insulted me and that was gross." Laura was still smiling, because she knew Carmilla just liked to mask her emotions.

"That is what I do, but I also want to know what else made you have the hots for me expect the leather pants."

"You totally know, I'm not going to boost your huge ego."

"Oh, but I don't know. Care to enlighten me?" Carmilla was now in Laura's personal space, her gaze flickering to her lips.

"Uhh, well you have pretty nice bone structure a-and I always liked how you were so into literature." 

"I didn't know Shakespeare was a turn on for you creampuff, but that's nice to hear."

"I didn't say Shakespeare turns me on, I said you do." She couldn't believe she let that slip. Carmilla had never looked as smug as she did in that moment.

"I do? Sundance, do you still want to have your way with me? Because if you do you should have just asked." Laura had never blushed so hard and that was saying something.

"Shut up, I didn't mean that."

"Make me." They had somehow gotten even closer to each other, faces inches away. Then something snapped and their lips were together. It was passionate at first, but slowed down into a delicate, deep kiss. Laura had never kissed someone with lips as soft as Carmilla's and her only thought during that moment was "Finally."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Want to just chat? Here is my [Tumblr](http://poet-of-the-chaos.tumblr.com)


End file.
